Starting Over
by Crystal7
Summary: What if Gaeriel had survived Corellia? What would happen to her and Luke? I am a GaerielLuke shipper, you've been warned. One Shot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: I am a big Gaeriel fan and an even bigger Gaeriel/Luke fan, so obviously this story will reflect this.

- Starting Over -

"GO!" Ossilege cried, "Kalenda take the Prime Minister with you! She cannot walk on her own."

"No," Gaeriel moaned as Kalenda wrapped an arm around Gaeriel to support her. Kalenda and Gaeriel limped off the bridge and Gaeriel didn't have time for a second thought as she blacked out.

When she awoke she saw Luke standing near her, concern written on his face. Gaeriel tried to speak but couldn't find her voice, but Luke knew she was awake and he leaned over squeezed her hand, "You're awake."

Gaeriel closed her eyes and would have asked, if she could have, what happened to Admiral Ossilege. Luke seemed to sense her question and said, "The Admiral died only a few hours ago, of a gut wound. Thanks to Admiral Ackbar we are all alive now."

Gaeriel nodded slowly before darkness swept over her again. When she was awoke, days had passed, and she felt well enough to let Luke bring her outside. She had no use of her legs, no or from the looks of it, ever.

Luke sat next to her as the Solo children played on the dirt mounds on Drall. The sight made her long for her own daughter, whom she would soon see in a few days time. "Thank you, Luke," she whispered.

"Kalenda saved your life, not me," Luke said.

Gaeriel squeezed his hand, "Yes, but you have given me more courage than I could ever possibly have."

Luke smiled and thought of the new levels their relationship had taken over the passed few weeks, "Perhaps you and I could start anew?"

"Anew?" Gaeriel asked, "Luke I care for you very much and I believe I even love you, but how could we ever make such a thing work?"

Luke squeezed her hand tightly, "I nearly lost you. I know now, more than ever, that I cannot lose you. I lived all those years because I knew that you would be safe on Bakura, and to think-" he paused.

Gaeriel returned the hand squeeze, "I understand and I agree. But how would we ever make a relationship between us work? I had thought about it, many times before, but each time I came to the conclusion that it simply couldn't work."

"Our different beliefs, views on things, and backgrounds, do not matter," Luke pointed out. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly, "I cannot go on without you any longer."

Gaeriel closed her eyes and thought about it, "I suppose we could start over, a new beginning, as you said, but our homes are world apart."

"That will not matter," Luke said. Gaeriel leaned over and rested her head on Luke's shoulder, her long time love but only in her heart and never in words, until now. Could they make it work? Gaeriel still felt weary. "Do you think?" Luke asked.

"Yes," Gaeriel said, "We've spent far too long apart, perhaps now we can have our new beginning." She brought her head up and focused in on Luke's face, "Yes," She whispered. He leaned forward and Gaeriel and Luke shared their first kiss.

"A new beginning," Luke whispered, and smiled as he saw Jacen shove Jaina down a dirt hill and she go running after him.

"A new beginning," Gaeriel whispered back and rested her head once more on Luke's shoulder. She saw Leia and Han resting back in the grass, smiling at their children wrestling with each other and most of the adults. Perhaps she too could have a happy ending.

She had loved her husband very much but her heart had always belonged in large part to Luke. They were beginning again, starting over. She had survived the battles on Corellia, despite her many doubts and now her and Luke were beginning a future together. "What do you see for us?" Gaeriel asked.

Luke smiled with humor, "The future is always in motion, but for us, I see a future filled with love, laughter, and happiness."

Gaeriel's smile widened at the thought. Luke was already quiet taken with her daughter Malinza. "And children?"

Luke was silent for a moment before saying, "I think Malinza would be happy with younger brothers and sisters, don't you?"

"Yes," Gaeriel said. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to fell the warmth of Luke's arm around her shoulders. She was safe now. Safe with Luke.

THE END


End file.
